Je voulais seulement te protéger
by drinkofdespair
Summary: Il était l'héritier de la famille ennemie de la sienne depuis des générations. Elle le haïssait de tout son être sans même savoir pourquoi. Il était Roméo Montaigu, il était trop bien pour elle. Mais ce soir-là, il accepta de relever un défi lancé par ses amis. L'ajouter, elle, Juliette Capulet, à la liste de ses conquêtes.
1. Le défi

Une nuit glaciale digne du mois de février venait de s'abattre sur la belle Vérone. L'on pourrait penser que par un temps pareil, tous resteraient cloitrés chez eux. Cependant, pour rien au monde un habitant n'aurait manqué le bal annuel de la ville. C'était l'évènement le plus important depuis des décennies et tous, sans exception, se devaient d'y assister. En particulier les gens de pouvoir, à savoir les deux familles les plus puissantes de Vérone : les Montaigu et les Capulet. Ce bal était officiellement un accueil pour les nouveaux habitants mais il servait avant tout à se montrer et à faire la meilleure impression possible au prince, qui lui seul avait réellement le pouvoir sur la ville.

Pour Juliette, l'héritière de la famille Capulet, ce bal n'était qu'une énième soirée mondaine durant laquelle elle devrait s'efforcer de sourire à tous les prétendants qui viendront la saluer. Le bal se déroulait dans son château cette année, et sa mère, Lady Capulet, en était l'organisatrice. Autrement dit, Juliette n'aurait absolument aucun moyen d'échapper à la fête, ce qui la désespérait profondément.

\- Mère, suis-je réellement obligée d'y aller? Pourquoi ne pas dire que je suis souffrante et que je dois me reposer ? lança-t-elle à Lady Capulet, qui était en train de la coiffer.

\- Juliette…soupira-t-elle. C'est au moins la centième fois que tu me poses la question. Tu sais combien il est important de faire bonne figure à ce bal, et de montrer que nous sommes une famille forte et unie.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas… marmonna Juliette.

\- Ce sera l'occasion d'en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde ! se réjouit Lady Capulet. Y compris à ces infâmes M…

\- Montaigu, oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi tant de superficialité, mère ?

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant. Nous sommes dans une guerre perpétuelle avec les Montaigu. Il est de notre devoir de montrer que nous sommes plus puissants et que nous avons l'avantage sur eux. Pour l'honneur de ton père, de notre famille !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel puis Lady Capulet reprit :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit Juliette, je te défends d'adresser la parole à l'un d'eux ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Ils sont tous plus odieux les uns que les autres.

\- Je sais bien, mais on n'est jamais trop prudents, surtout avec toi.

Juliette ignora les propos de sa mère, lui prit la brosse à cheveux des mains et lui demanda de sortir pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller. Décidemment, sa mère la prenait encore pour une enfant, alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre ses dix-sept printemps. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi c'était si important pour sa famille de se placer au-dessus des Montaigu. Mais elle avait été élevée dans la haine de ces derniers, et ce n'était pas près de changer. Après plusieurs longues minutes passées devant son dressing, la jeune Capulet arrêta son choix sur une longue robe rouge en dentelle incrustée de milliers de perles. « Après tout, se dit-elle, puisque les gens vont passer la soirée à me regarder et à me féliciter pour le rôle de mon père dans la ville, autant que je sois bien habillée. »

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître un Tybalt bien embêté. Tybalt était le cousin de Juliette, mais elle le considérait plutôt comme son frère, tant ils étaient proches depuis toujours. En voyant sa cousine, il écarquilla les yeux et ne sut tout à coup plus quoi dire. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il était venu la voir. Juliette avança vers lui et agita la main à hauteur de son visage.

\- Tybalt ? Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Tu es…vraiment sublime, Juliette, soupira-t-il.

Elle sourit. Tybalt avait toujours eu un faible pour sa cousine. Il était conscient qu'ils étaient de la même famille et qu'une union entre eux n'était même pas envisageable. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être à lui, il s'était donné pour mission d'évincer tous ses prétendants et ainsi, de la protéger de la cruauté des hommes. Il savait bien qu'un jour, elle finirait par se marier. Mais il espérait que ce soit le plus tard possible. La douce voix de Juliette le tira de ses pensées.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… Ah oui ! Quelle couleur dois-je choisir selon toi ? fit-il en lui tendant les deux cravates qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Choisis la rouge, nous serons assortis ! rigola-t-elle.

Juliette en profita pour conter à son cousin combien elle était démoralisée à l'idée de ce bal. « Ce n'est qu'une nuit par an, tu peux bien faire un effort. Ça ira, tu verras. » lui répétait Tybalt.

* * *

Dans la grande salle, Lady Capulet, accompagnée d'une centaine de domestiques, s'empressait de régler les derniers détails et s'attardait sur des broutilles, comme la place des bougies qui devait être exactement au centre de chaque table. C'était l'événement de l'année, elle n'avait droit à aucun faux pas. Recevoir les Montaigu dans sa demeure ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, elle craignait qu'il y ait des débordements. Mais c'était la règle : tous devaient être invités. Elle monta rapidement se changer, juste à temps avant que la fête ne commence…

* * *

Des bals comme celui-ci, Roméo Montaigu en avait vu des centaines. C'était son quotidien, à lui et à ses meilleurs amis Benvolio et Mercutio. Mais celui-ci serait sans aucun doute l'un des pires bals auquel il a assisté, puisqu'il se déroulait dans la demeure des Capulet.

\- Roméo, arrête donc de faire cette tête ! soupira Benvolio, en finissant de mettre ses chaussures. Nous ne sommes pas plus enchantés que toi à l'idée d'aller à ce bal, mais enfin, il est de notre devoir de montrer à ces Capulet que les Montaigu sont de loin les meilleurs !

\- Je sais, je sais répondit Roméo, ennuyé.

\- Un petit défi, ça vous dit ? Rigola Mercutio. Chacun d'entre nous doit finir la soirée avec une fille ! Partants ?

\- Ce sera sans moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas, fit Roméo. J'ai déjà fréquenté toutes les filles de Vérone. Les grandes, les petites, les rondes, les minces, les Montaigu, les Capulet. Je les connais par cœur, elles sont fades et ennuyeuses.

\- TOUTES les filles ? En es-tu bien sûr ? Reprit Mercutio avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Oui, toutes.

\- Tu te trompes, cher Roméo. Il y en a une que tu oublies.

\- Ah oui, et qui donc ? s'enquit ce dernier.

\- Juliette Capulet.

\- Juliette Capulet ?! pouffa-t-il. Elle doit avoir à peine seize ans ! Non, franchement...c'est ridicule.

\- Oh...le grand Roméo aurait-il peur ? Se moqua Benvolio.

\- Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? Ce n'est pas une gamine dans son genre qui me ferait peur.

\- Alors relève le défi ! Ce soir, tu mets Juliette Capulet dans ton lit.

\- C'est impossible. On se fuit comme la peste depuis notre naissance. J'aurai honte de toucher la fille des Capulet, c'est répugnant.

\- Tu n'auras pas à avoir honte... tu ne feras qu'humilier encore une fois les Capulet...et donner une bonne leçon à cette petite coincée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- Hm... Je suis déçu. Moi qui te pensais capable de tout... mais ce défi a l'air trop difficile pour toi.

\- J'en suis capable ! Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout.

\- Si tu en es capable, prouve-le. Ce soir, fit Mercutio d'une voix autoritaire.

Roméo toisa ses deux amis. « D'accord. Vous allez voir. » fit-il en enfilant sa veste. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de côtoyer Juliette Capulet, ils ne s'étaient à vrai dire, jamais adressés la parole, cela risquait d'être une mission difficile. Mais il ne supportait pas d'être considéré comme un perdant. Après tout, il était beau garçon et il savait y faire avec les femmes. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Juliette ne tombe pas sous son charme. Les trois amis partirent en direction du château des Capulet, bien décidés à mettre un peu d'ambiance à ce bal qui promettait d'être ennuyeux à souhait.


	2. Complications

Les trois Montaigu se firent désirer et n'arrivèrent que deux bonnes heures après que le bal ait commencé. La fête battait son plein et tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment. A peine eut-il franchi la porte d'entrée que Roméo scruta les invités, à la recherche de sa proie. Mais la salle de réception était immense et il se demandait déjà comment il allait pouvoir mettre la main sur la jeune fille. Ses deux amis l'abandonnèrent, bien décidés à remplir leur part de la mission. Roméo erra dans la salle bondée et s'y sentit plus seul que jamais. Il remarquait les regards intéressés de nombre de ses admiratrices mais n'en avait que faire. Il cherchait Juliette. Plus tôt sa mission serait-t-elle accomplie, plus tôt il pourrait rentrer et oublier toute cette histoire. Il n'était plus certain de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, il ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais il la haïssait, et il savait bien que c'était réciproque. Le jeune Montaigu cherchait Juliette sans vraiment regarder où il mettait les pieds, quand tout-à-coup il tomba nez-à-nez avec la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de croiser. Il ne s'agissait pas de Juliette Capulet, mais de son cousin, Tybalt, qui était son ennemi juré depuis toujours.

\- Fais un peu attention où tu mets les pieds, espèce de sale Montaigu ! Grogna ce dernier, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Tybalt, quel plaisir de te voir ! ironisa le Montaigu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

\- J'ai été invité, comme tous les Montaigu et comme...toute la ville, à vrai dire, se moqua-t-il.

\- Et moi qui pensais que la soirée ne pourrait pas être pire...marmonna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans cet état ?

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, idiot, fit Tybalt sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de se trahir en lançant un regard attristé vers la piste de danse.

Juliette était là. Dans les bras d'un bellâtre dont Roméo n'avait jamais eu vent de l'existence. Il la faisait valser avec une grâce sans pareille. Le Montaigu eut un petit sourire moqueur et se retourna vers Tybalt.

\- Tu sauras à l'avenir, que tout peut toujours être pire, fit-il avec un sourire satisfait, avant de s'avancer vers la piste de danse.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu racontes?! s'énerva Tybalt en le retenant fermement par le bras.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un moment. La haine et le dégoût qui émanaient de chacun de leurs regards eut donné froid dans le dos à n'importe qui se trouvant là. Roméo finit par afficher un rictus moqueur, et passablement sadique.

\- Je veux ta cousine, prononça-t-il distinctement, en sachant parfaitement la réaction que cela allait engendrer chez le jeune Capulet.

Roméo savait que Tybalt était dingue de sa cousine. Tout le monde le savait à Vérone. Elle était toute sa vie, et jamais il ne laisserait un homme ou qui que ce soit d'autre lui faire du mal. Et encore moins un Montaigu. Encore moins le fils héritier des Montaigu. Sans réfléchir, les nerfs à vif, Tybalt asséna au Montaigu un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Roméo s'effondra au sol dans un fracas qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- C'est un avertissement, cracha Tybalt, le regard plus noir que jamais. Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je te jure que je te tue.

La menace faisait d'autant plus peur que Roméo savait à quel point il était sérieux. Mais ce qui le préoccupait pour l'instant était la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses lèvres. Il y porta ses doigts et en découvrant le sang qui les recouvrait, il comprit que sa lèvre inférieure s'était ouverte sous le choc. Il peina à se relever mais y parvint, et lança à Tybalt un regard méprisant qui signifiait que la guerre était déclarée.

Dans la salle, tout le monde s'était arrêté de danser. Juliette courra jusqu'à eux pour s'assurer que son cousin allait bien. « Ridicule » pensa Roméo. Mais au moins, elle était là. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son plan à exécution, même s'il savait bien que son visage ensanglanté ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

\- Oh Tybalt ! S'écria-t-elle. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi ça va, lança Roméo d'un ton séducteur.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, répondit sèchement la jeune Capulet.

Amusé par la réaction de Juliette, le Montaigu sourit. Ce qui n'était pas du tout l'effet que recherchait la jeune fille. Elle l'ignora superbement et se retourna vers son cousin, qui en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le comte Capulet coupa court à toute conversation. Il paraissait outré par l'attitude de son neveu mais cachait maladroitement sa satisfaction à l'idée de voir un Montaigu en position de faiblesse. Il les sermonna tous les deux un long moment. Pendant tout le temps de ses réprimandes, Roméo fixait Juliette avec son insupportable regard fier et hautain. De son côté, Juliette le regardait avec un certain dégoût. Il en était certain : elle allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Mais il s'en réjouit. Quel serait l'intérêt de jouer s'il était sûr de gagner ? Une fois leurs comptes réglés, Capulet se retira et tous les curieux s'étant agglutinés autour d'eux se dispersèrent. Les gens oublièrent bien vite cette histoire et reprirent exactement là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

\- C'est bon, tu peux partir maintenant. Comme tu vois, ta présence n'est pas la bienvenue ici, lança Juliette à l'attention du Montaigu. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça! ajouta-t-elle, n'en pouvant plus de sentir les yeux de son ennemi posés sur elle.

Roméo eut pour réponse un simple sourire, encore une fois. Un sourire satisfait absolument insupportable aux yeux de la jeune fille. Toujours encadrée de son cousin, elle savait qu'il n'oserait pas l'attaquer verbalement. Et elle avait vu juste, Roméo tourna les talons et repartit rejoindre ses amis.

\- Ah, ces Montaigu... fit Tybalt. Je les hais. Je les hais tous.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'en prendre à lui comme ça, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis si tu continues à cogner chaque Montaigu que tu rencontres ! Rétorqua Juliette qui soudainement était devenue bien moins compréhensive à l'égard de son cousin. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que Roméo pense qu'elle éprouvait de la compassion pour lui.

\- Il m'a cherché, répondit-il simplement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour t'énerver de la sorte ?!

\- ...Laisse tomber, Juliette. Je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Fais attention à toi. Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Tybalt ?

\- Fais-moi confiance. Ne t'approche pas des Montaigu, et encore moins de cet imbécile de Roméo.

\- Oui, évidemment mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je...

\- Promets, fit-il en lui coupant la parole.

\- Je te le promets, répondit-t-elle sans réelle conviction.

* * *

Mercutio et Benvolio pouffèrent de rire en voyant arriver leur ami avec la lèvre fracassée.

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait ? s'enquit le premier toujours en riant.

\- En tout cas, il ne t'a pas loupé ! répliqua aussitôt le second, moqueur lui aussi.

\- J'aurai voulu vous y voir, grogna Roméo. Ce Tybalt n'est peut-être pas très intelligent mais sa carrure compense un certain nombre de choses... j'étais à mille lieues d'imaginer qu'il avait un coup de poing aussi puissant.

\- Bon alors, et ta mission ? demanda Mercutio, impatient d'entendre le récit de son ami.

\- Je laisse tomber, fit-il, énervé.

– Quoi ?!

\- Cette fille n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite idiote. Elle me répugne. Comment ose-t-elle m'insulter, moi ! Prince des Montaigu ! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend cette sale...Capulet. Cracha-t-il. Je refuse d'entrer en contact avec cette fille. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de haine et de dégoût à la fois. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Alors désolé, mais ce sera sans moi.

\- Donne-lui une bonne leçon, Roméo... Elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite, fit Benvolio d'un air mauvais.


	3. Provocation

Juliette était de nouveau sur la piste de danse. Elle avait encore une fois été invitée par l'un de ses nombreux prétendants. Elle dansait avec eux par politesse et vis-à-vis de son père mais elle n'en avait que faire. Savoir que chacune de leurs paroles étaient intéressées l'ennuyait profondément. Elle repensait à l'altercation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le fils des Montaigu. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment il avait eu l'audace de lui adresser la parole. Lui et le reste de sa famille étaient ses pires ennemis. Il y avait entre eux une telle aversion que moins ils se croisaient, mieux ils se portaient. Juliette poussa un long soupir en voyant l'objet de ses pensées se rapprocher d'elle. « _Que peut-il bien me vouloir..._ » pensa-t-elle. Le Montaigu se mit à danser à son tour et se débrouilla pour se retrouver avec Juliette lors de l'échange des partenaires. Celle-ci le repoussa vivement mais il la maintint avec force contre lui.

\- Lâche-moi ! s'enerva-t-elle en le poussant avec sa force inexistante qui en devenait presque attendrissante.

\- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas très poli d'agir ainsi. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton papa chéri veuille voir cette image de sa fille, répondit-il avec son éternel sourire suffisant.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas sure qu'il voudrait me voir dans les bras d'un Montaigu ! Fiche-moi la paix !

Roméo remarqua le regard noir de Tybalt posé sur eux, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son désir de provocation. Ce dernier aurait voulu s'interposer entre les deux jeunes gens, mais il repensait aux réprimandes de son oncle quelques minutes plus tôt et ne voulait pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis. Il espérait simplement que cet infâme Montaigu ôterait vite ses mains de sa cousine.

\- Calme-toi, ma belle...C'est juste une danse.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de danser avec toi ! cracha-t-elle.

Roméo la tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Leurs deux cœurs s'étaient accélérés de par cet étrange contact et par la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Être aussi proche de son ennemi déstabilisait totalement la jeune Capulet qui venait d'abandonner la lutte pour le repousser. Elle laissa son visage se poser contre le torse du Montaigu, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Ravi de l'effet qu'il lui procurait et s'efforçant de ne pas paraître dégoûté à l'idée de ce contact, Roméo replaça l'une des mèches blondes de Juliette derrière son oreille et effleura sa joue. La main glaciale de son ennemi contre sa peau provoqua en elle un électrochoc et elle se rendit enfin compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Elle se redressa et repoussa le jeune homme qui cette fois se laissa faire. Ils changèrent alors de partenaire sans se quitter des yeux, puis ils se détournèrent et ils purent tous deux retrouver leurs esprits.

Juliette se retrouva dans les bras d'un homme avec qui elle avait déjà dansé quelques minutes plus tôt mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger. De toute manière, danser avec n'importe qui était préférable que d'être encore avec ce Montaigu. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Honteuse, elle espérait que personne n'aurait remarqué le bref rapprochement qui avait eu lieu entre eux. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes en réalité, mais elle eut l'impression qu'elle était restée contre lui pendant des heures. Elle ne savait pas bien si cette idée lui plaisait ou la répugnait. De toute évidence, c'était la chose la plus folle qu'elle n'ait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Quand la chanson prit fin, Juliette se précipita dans sa chambre, évitant à tout prix de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit.

Roméo de son côté, était ravi d'être parvenu à lui faire tourner la tête. Même s'il se sentait souillé qu'elle se soit ainsi posée sur lui. Cette mission l'agaçait profondément et il était à deux doigts d'abandonner définitivement la partie. Mais ses amis avaient raison, il était temps de remettre une bonne fois pour toutes à sa place cette petite hautaine insolente. Alors il l'humilierait, en lui faisant croire qu'il est attiré par elle, puis il la laisserait seule avec sa honte. C'était d'une cruauté à n'en pas douter mais c'était ce qui était convenu. Il savait que s'il voulait la faire succomber, il fallait qu'il passe à l'action dès ce soir, tant que la confusion régnait encore en elle. Il avait vu comme elle avait été perturbée par son charme. Roméo était sûr de lui et savait y faire avec les femmes. Aucune ne lui avait jamais résisté et pour ce qui était de Juliette Capulet, il était certain de parvenir à ses fins sans trop de difficultés. Il avait vu la jeune fille monter les grands escaliers de marbre quatre à quatre dès la fin de la danse. Le jeune homme était persuadé que c'était à cause de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il décida alors de la rejoindre. Peut-être serait-elle plus conciliante loin de toute l'agitation du bal...

Roméo n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué le départ en trombe de Juliette. En voyant que le Montaigu s'apprêtait à la suivre, Tybalt lui bloqua le passage.

\- Ce sont nos appartements privés à l'étage, fit remarquer sèchement ce dernier. Tu as été invité au bal dans la grande salle, pas à aller visiter les pièces du château.

\- Je vais voir Juliette, répondit le Montaigu avec assurance en commençant à monter les marches.

\- Oh non, tu n'iras nulle part, s'énerva Tybalt en le retenant par le bras.

\- C'est elle qui m'a demandé de la rejoindre dans sa chambre, mentit Roméo avec un sourire méprisant.

\- Je connais bien ma cousine et ça m'étonnerait vraiment qu'elle t'ait dit ça, sachant à quel point elle hait les Montaigu !

\- Eh bien pourtant c'est ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure, quand elle était blottie contre moi pendant la danse, tu ne nous as pas vus ? le provoqua-t-il. Nous nous rapprochions tellement qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que je la rejoigne dans un endroit plus tranquille... Mais évidemment, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, nous ne sommes pas montés en même temps.

Tybalt ne pouvant plus se contenir, asséna à nouveau un puissant coup de poing en plein dans la gueule d'ange du Montaigu qui se retrouva à terre une fois de plus.

\- Je te défends de la toucher ! hurla-t-il hors de lui.

\- Oh ça va, laisse la un peu vivre sa vie, elle n'a pas besoin d'un chien de garde ! répondit Roméo, toujours étendu au sol.

Il finit par se relever et regarda Tybalt droit dans les yeux en prononçant distinctement avec un rictus mauvais : « _Juliette est à moi. Je compte lui prendre son cœur, ses seize ans. Je briserai sa vie et tous ses espoirs. Elle n'aura plus que moi et je finirai par la laisser seule, agonisante. Les seuls sentiments que j'ai envers elle sont la haine et le dégoût. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'aime pas. Je veux juste la faire souffrir._ » Puis avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Roméo frappa Tybalt à son tour et se précipita en haut des escaliers, bien décidé à retrouver Juliette avant que le comte Capulet n'envoie des gardes à sa poursuite.

La jeune fille s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre et attendait patiemment que le bal se termine. Elle allait s'endormir quand on toqua à sa porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Roméo Montaigu, qui s'empressa d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Je t'ai cherchée partout, sourit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Sors immédiatement de ma chambre !

Roméo tourna discrètement la clé dans la serrure, la glissa dans sa poche et alla s'asseoir près d'elle sur son lit.

\- Calme-toi chérie...

\- Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Juliette... et si on mettait de côté toute la haine et la rancœur transmise par nos familles... Ce conflit ne regarde qu'eux...

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et sans lui demander son avis, prit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles de son ennemie. Juliette essayait de toutes ses forces de le repousser mais en vain. Quand il eut enfin terminé, elle le gifla. Deux fois.

\- Mais t'es complètement malade, ma parole ! hurla-t-elle. C'est répugnant !

Roméo pensait bien évidemment exactement la même chose mais il fit mine d'être peiné.

-Laisse-toi faire... lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle se leva et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Elle comprit vite qu'il l'avait fermée à clé et le regarda avec effroi. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle s'acharna à donner des coups dans la porte et à crier en priant pour que quelqu'un l'entende, même si elle savait qu'avec le bal, personne ne s'en préoccuperait. Roméo la plaqua alors contre le mur et posa une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Paniquée, Juliette tentait de se débattre.

\- Chut... Calme-toi... Je ne te ferai aucun mal, fit-il en embrassant délicatement son cou.


	4. Demande d'explications

Juliette respirait difficilement. Elle voulait qu'il la lâche. Elle sentait encore le souffle froid de son ennemi dans son cou et ses lèvres glisser le long de sa jugulaire. Il la tenait par les hanches et l'attirait à lui dans un mouvement dangereusement sensuel. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser. Au moment où il remontait ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine en faisant frissonner la jeune femme de partout, la porte se brisa dans un fracas monumental à deux centimètres des deux jeunes gens. Roméo s'empressa de lâcher Juliette. Tybalt, le comte Capulet ainsi que deux gardes entrèrent alors dans la chambre de la jeune fille, tous très mécontents. Le comte toisa Roméo.

\- Ah, vous tombez bien, j'allais partir justement, fit Roméo, mine de rien, en commençant à sortir de la pièce.

Mais il fut bien vite retenu par un Tybalt hors de lui. Juliette courut vers son cousin et se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux, sans quitter des yeux le Montaigu.

\- Juliette, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda froidement le comte Capulet.

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait ! cria Roméo.

\- Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, me semble-t-il. Je parle à ma fille. Juliette, réponds-moi.

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle aurait voulu le dénoncer, il aurait eu la punition qu'il mérite. Mais elle avait honte, tellement honte de ce qu'il s'était passé... Elle baissa les yeux puis répondit doucement : « Rien ».

\- Comment ça, rien ?! s'énerva Tybalt. Tu es en pleurs, Juliette !

\- Il ne m'a rien fait, répéta-t-elle avec plus d'assurance que la première fois.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Roméo.

\- Quoi ? Vous voyez ! Puisqu'elle vous le dit ! se défendit le Montaigu.

Personne ne parut totalement convaincu mais sans preuves, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Le comte leur rappela qu'ils ne devaient pas se trouver dans une chambre pendant le bal et que tout le monde devait redescendre pour la fête. Il s'efforçait de paraître calme mais au fond de lui, il voulait tuer le Montaigu. Il savait qu'il avait touché à sa fille. Et il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il demanda à tout le monde de redescendre et de se tenir à carreaux jusqu'à la fin du bal puis fut le premier à sortir de la chambre, escorté par les deux gardes. Juliette indiqua à Tybalt qu'il pouvait descendre lui aussi, et qu'elle allait le rejoindre. Une fois de nouveau seule avec le Montaigu, elle lui lança le regard le plus sombre dont elle était capable.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Ne vas pas t'imaginer que c'était pour te protéger, lança-t-elle méchamment. J'avais juste trop honte d'avouer une chose pareille. Maintenant estime-toi heureux, dégage et ne t'avise plus jamais de poser les mains sur moi, sale... Montaigu.

Il lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai trouvé ça immonde moi aussi, répondit-il avant de quitter la chambre à son tour.

Juliette s'efforça de ne pas paraître surprise. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait fait cela parce qu'il était intéressé par elle. Elle se sentait idiote. Comment cela aurait-il pu être le cas ? D'un côté, elle en était rassurée. Il ne reviendrait pas l'ennuyer de sitôt. De plus, elle savait qu'après ça Tybalt ne la lâcherait plus. Elle reprit ses esprits et descendit finalement elle aussi.

* * *

La fin du bal arriva enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'hôte de maison, Lady Capulet, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle était également ravie de voir les Montaigu quitter sa demeure. Fort heureusement pour elle, c'était aux domestiques que reviendrait la tâche de tout nettoyer pour qu'à son réveil le lendemain matin, tout soit comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit son mari dans leur chambre, elle s'inquiéta de son air exaspéré.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, très cher mari? Vous n'avez pas passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Juliette et ce Roméo... marmonna-t-il.

\- Roméo ? Le fils des Montaigu ? Voyons, c'est absurde.

\- Je les ai trouvé enfermés dans la chambre de Juliette. Si jamais j'apprends qu'il lui a fait du mal... Ce gamin aura de mes nouvelles, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Allons, calmez-vous. L'essentiel est que nous avons donné une bonne image de notre famille au prince !

\- Ah oui, vous trouvez ?! Tybalt a frappé Roméo publiquement, à deux reprises !

\- Je suis sure que personne ne s'en est rendu compte...

\- C'est vous qui ne vous êtes rendue compte de rien. Vous étiez trop occupée à vous vanter de nos richesses auprès des invités ! grogna le comte Capulet.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez au juste ?!

\- Rien. Rien du tout. Dormez bien.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Juliette se leva bien tard. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire la grasse matinée mais la soirée de la veille avait totalement embrouillé son esprit. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Montaigu. Il avait été si doux et si brutal à la fois... Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il avait fait cela uniquement pour s'amuser. Au fond, peut-être aurait-elle préféré qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Se sentant coupable d'avoir de telles pensées, elle bondit hors de son lit et se dépêcha de se préparer pour le repas du midi. Lorsqu'elle descendit, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. « Bonjour » lança-t-elle timidement avant d'aller prendre place auprès de son cousin.

\- La soirée d'hier fut une pure merveille ! se vanta encore Lady Capulet. Qu'en as-tu pensé, Juliette ?

\- C'était une belle soirée, répondit l'intéressée sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Tybalt ne cessait de la dévisager, ce qui déstabilisait totalement la jeune fille. N'en pouvant plus, elle reposa le croissant qu'elle faisait semblant de manger et fit comprendre à son cousin qu'elle désirait s'entretenir avec lui en privé. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et partirent s'isoler dans le jardin, sans se soucier du regard interrogateur des parents de Juliette.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux rester aussi calme ?! s'écria Tybalt, aussitôt qu'il fut seul avec sa cousine.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi devrais-je ne pas l'être ? répondit doucement la jeune Capulet.

\- Les autres y ont peut-être cru, mais pas moi. Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi, Juliette.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-elle.

\- Tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Que s'est-il passé dans ta chambre hier soir avec Roméo Montaigu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Je vous ai déjà dit hier qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Pas à moi Juliette, pas à moi.

La jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'il l'agaçait profondément.

\- Si tu refuses de me croire alors tant pis pour toi.

\- Tu le protèges, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Tybalt.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Cesse de voir le mal partout.

Exaspérée, Juliette regagna le salon mais ne supporta plus bien longtemps les regards interrogateurs de ses parents. Elle se leva de table et se dirigea vers sa chambre, bien décidée à y rester enfermée pendant des heures.


	5. Désir de vengeance

Roméo venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Après la nuit qu'il avait passé, il ne s'étonnait pas de s'être réveillé si tard. Il se dépêcha de se préparer pour éviter les éventuelles remarques de sa mère, puis il alla l'embrasser pour la saluer.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine, mon fils, lança Lady Montaigu avec suffisance. La nuit a été agitée ?

\- Si peu, mère, si peu...

Il lui sourit en attrapant une pomme dans laquelle il croqua à pleines dents avant de se détourner de sa mère pour aller voir ses amis.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit. Ce défi stupide qui consistait à mettre Juliette Capulet dans son lit l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il n'éprouvait pour elle qu'un profond mépris. Il avait décidé d'annoncer à Benvolio et Mercutio qu'il allait mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Leurs réactions furent comme prévu, très négatives.

\- Mais enfin ! Tu n'as pas envie de remettre cette petite idiote à sa place ?! s'était écrié Mercutio.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis l'héritier des Montaigu. Je ne compte pas m'abaisser à ce genre de... pratiques répugnantes. Juliette Capulet ne méritait même pas que je pose les yeux sur elle. Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa chambre, elle a été suffisamment humiliée, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Si elle parle, ma réputation est foutue. Je préfère que l'on oublie toute cette histoire. Je vais retourner voir des femmes dignes de moi, s'était expliqué le jeune Montaigu.

Tout semblait alors réglé et Roméo Montaigu était ravi de pouvoir reprendre tranquillement le cours de sa vie. C'était sans compter l'étrange révélation que s'apprêtait à lui faire sa mère... En rentrant chez lui, il la trouva assise devant la cheminée, les larmes aux yeux, une lettre à la main. Inquiet, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir auprès de sa mère.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, mère ? Qu'est-ce que cette lettre ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Oh mon Roméo, ne t'inquiète pas. Cette lettre est simplement l'une des dernières écrites par ton père que je me plais à relire. Penser à lui me rend si triste...

Le comte Montaigu avait perdu la vie il y a maintenant cinq ans de cela. La perte de son père avait été un réel choc pour Roméo, qui n'était encore qu'un tout jeune adolescent. A l'époque, sa mère lui avait seulement dit qu'il était mort au combat.

\- Il me manque à moi aussi...souffla Roméo. Aujourd'hui c'est à moi de prendre soin de vous, mère.

\- Tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine hier au bal.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas vu ? Dans les bras de Juliette Capulet. Les rumeurs disent que vous êtes allés dans sa chambre et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous y avez fait.

\- Il ne faut pas écouter les rumeurs... Quoi que celle-ci est vraie. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, absolument rien qui pourrait vous nuire.

\- Comment as-tu osé poser tes mains sur elle... Cette fille est un poison, comme tous les membres de sa famille.

\- Je sais, mère. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je te défends de lui parler ou même de l'approcher, est-ce que c'est bien clair Roméo ?

\- Oui, mère.

\- Je ne supporterai pas de perdre mon fils, encore à cause d'un Capulet. J'ai déjà perdu mon mari par leur faute.

\- … Je vous demande pardon ?

Lady Montaigu sembla gênée d'avoir laissé échapper cette information. Elle tenta d'avancer un « _Oublie ça_ » mais Roméo insista pour connaître la vérité.

\- Je t'ai dit que ton père était mort au combat, commença-t-elle. C'est vrai. J'ai juste volontairement omis de te dire par la main de qui il avait été tué. C'est le père de ta Juliette qui m'a enlevé mon mari.

\- Le comte Capulet a tué mon père ?! Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?!

\- Je ne voulais pas entretenir la haine... Si tu l'avais su, tu aurais voulu le venger.

\- Et cela aurait été juste ! s'énerva Roméo.

\- Non. J'aurai perdu et mon mari, et mon fils. Il ne me reste plus que toi, tâche de rester en vie et de ne pas commettre d'actes irréfléchis. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien pour nuire aux Capulet.

\- Je ne peux pas, mère. Ils doivent payer, rétorqua le jeune homme les yeux emplis de haine avant de sortir de la pièce.

Depuis la mort de son père, Roméo était devenu absolument infecte. Un Don Juan avec une nouvelle conquête tous les soirs sans aucun respect pour elles. Il avait tenté d'extérioriser son chagrin en se divertissant de la manière la plus vieille au monde, sauf qu'évidemment, cela ne lui donnait qu'une illusion de bonheur pendant quelques instants. Au fond, il se sentait délaissé, abandonné par le seul homme qu'il avait pris pour modèle et qui croyait en lui. Il avait vu sa mère anéantie par la douleur et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Il souhaitait plus que tout la protéger du reste du monde, il était le seul à pouvoir veiller sur elle désormais. Apprendre qui était l'assassin de son père bouscula tout chez le jeune Montaigu. Un profond désir de vengeance s'installa peu à peu en lui et il en oublia tout le reste. Il était écœuré d'avoir mis les pieds dans sa demeure, écœuré d'avoir parlé à son neveu, et plus que tout, écœuré d'avoir posé les mains sur sa fille. Le comte Capulet devrait payer, il en avait décidé ainsi et comptait mettre son plan en marche dès ce soir. « _Vous serez bientôt vengé, père. Je vous le promets_ » se dit-il intérieurement avant de quitter les lieux d'un pas assuré.

Mercutio et Benvolio se réjouirent en voyant arriver leur ami pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- Tu as changé d'avis, Roméo ? Tu vas t'occuper de la petite Capulet ? rigola Benvolio.

\- Ne parle plus jamais d'elle, ou de qui que ce soit de sa famille, cracha Roméo.

Les deux jeunes hommes le dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Roméo reprit :

\- Le comte Capulet est l'assassin de mon père. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour le faire tomber.

\- Le faire tomber mais... qu'entends-tu par là ? demanda Mercutio, inquiet par les pensées sombres de son ami.

\- Le faire souffrir. Le tuer. A petit feu. Je veux le faire payer, pour s'être permis d'ôter la vie de mon père, pour être responsable de la souffrance de ma mère, et pour m'avoir privé de l'homme que j'admirais le plus au monde. Je veux qu'il ressente ce qu'a ressenti ma mère en perdant l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'est pourquoi nous commencerons par nous occuper de sa femme. Vous êtes avec moi ?

Mercutio et Benvolio échangèrent des regards inquiets. Etait-il réellement en train de parler de meurtre ? La noirceur de ses yeux indiquait clairement que oui.

\- Roméo... C'est très grave ce que tu as l'intention de faire... Es-tu réellement prêt à sacrifier des vies, et à gâcher la sienne ?

\- Il ne s'est pas privé de le faire.

\- Tu es aveuglé par la haine. Aucun de nous ne porte les Capulet dans son cœur, cependant, tuer est un acte profondément cruel. Tu risques de t'en vouloir pour le restant de tes jours.

\- Roméo, tuer le comte n'enlèvera rien à ta souffrance, cela ne fera que remuer le passé et faire encore plus de peine à ta mère.

\- Je vois que je ne peux compter sur aucun de vous deux, soupira Roméo, mécontent. Peu importe, je me débrouillerai sans vous. Restez avec votre lâcheté, moi, je pars venger mon père.


	6. Alliances douteuses

Quelques jours plus tard, déçu de ne pas avoir le soutien de ses amis, Roméo se tourna vers d'autres personnes. Peu recommandables, mais au moins, elles n'avaient pas froid aux yeux. Etant des partisans du clan des Montaigu, ils furent ravis à l'idée de tuer lentement le comte Capulet. Le plan était donc en marche, et la première étape était de lui retirer sa femme.

Bien que le jeune Montaigu se voulait sans pitié, il décida de ne pas tuer Lady Capulet. L'important n'était pas l'acte, mais simplement que le comte y croie. Il avait prévu de l'enlever et de l'enfermer dans un cachot à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Il laisserait une lettre, pour faire croire à une fuite, en disant qu'elle avait trouvé un homme bien mieux. Ou alors tout simplement un enlèvement et il ferait croire à sa mort. Ce plan lui semblait moins cruel. Après tout, Lady Capulet ne méritait pas la mort, son seul tort était d'avoir épousé un monstre.

Pour mener son plan à bien, Roméo Montaigu s'était entouré d'une vingtaine de personnes, toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres. Ses principales alliées étaient deux sœurs, Léonore et Rosaline. Elles avaient le même âge que lui mais elles paraissaient beaucoup plus jeunes. La première avait un visage aux traits fins, encadré de grosses boucles brunes. La seconde était très belle également, avec un visage doux ainsi que de longs cheveux dorés, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Juliette... Roméo se réprima intérieurement pour cette pensée ridicule. A les voir comme ça, Léonore et Rosaline avaient tout de petites filles modèles, innocentes. Mais c'étaient les femmes les plus cruelles et sans pitié que Roméo n'avait jamais rencontrées. C'est tout au fond de leurs grands yeux noirs qu'on pouvait apercevoir leur méchanceté. Elles aussi avaient eu des problèmes avec les Capulet. Elles avaient été ravies d'être conviées à cette tâche tant excitante.

\- Bon alors si j'ai bien compris, je me débrouille pour attirer Lady Capulet hors de chez elle et c'est à ce moment-là que Rosaline et toi vous occupez de l'enlever, répéta Léonore pour être bien sûre du plan.

\- C'est ça, répondit simplement Roméo.

\- C'est trop facile...se plaignit Rosaline. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas lui crever les yeux ? Ce serait amusant, non ?

\- On ne fait que l'envoyer dans un cachot loin de Vérone. Respecte le plan, jolie sorcière, sourit-il d'un air mauvais.

Rosaline sourit à son tour et alla caresser le torse du Montaigu. Ce dernier la plaqua violemment contre le mur derrière eux et l'embrassa sans aucune douceur. La jeune femme agrippa sa nuque et l'attira encore plus à elle pour ensuite embrasser sensuellement son cou. Léonore contemplait la scène, ennuyée.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez terminé, on pourra peut-être aller s'occuper des Capulet ?

\- On reprendra ça plus tard, fit doucement Rosaline à l'oreille de Roméo d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

\- Ça, c'est moi qui en déciderai, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire ironique.

Léonore leva les yeux au ciel et pressa les deux jeunes gens. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à des embrassades du genre. Rosaline était une allumeuse elle avait accepté de participer à cette mission en grande partie car se retrouver avec Roméo Montaigu était l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes. Elle en avait tant entendu parler. Etait-il aussi doué qu'on le prétendait ? Ce violent baiser lui avait donné un bref aperçu de ce que pouvaient être les performances du jeune homme et elle attendait avec impatience de pouvoir en juger par elle-même. De son côté, Roméo ne se faisait pas prier. Si Rosaline voulait jouer, alors ils joueraient. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, seul son objectif comptait et il ne le perdait jamais de vue. Il était temps pour lui de mettre la première partie de son plan à exécution.

* * *

Juliette Capulet était étendue sur son grand lit à baldaquins et avait les yeux rivés sur un épais volume de _l'Histoire de l'Italie_. Elle était loin d'imaginer ce qui se préparait à l'autre bout de la ville. La jeune fille repensait sans cesse au soir du bal. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle s'était mise à lire ce livre qui ne l'intéressait à vrai dire pas plus que ça. Elle espérait que cela l'aiderait à se changer les idées. En vain. Son esprit était encombré à la fois par la culpabilité et par la honte. Roméo Montaigu n'était pas et ne serait jamais attiré par elle. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Voilà ce dont elle avait réussi à se convaincre. Elle soupira et alla ranger le livre qui ne lui était désormais plus d'aucune utilité.

Elle descendit dans le but de faire un tour dans le grand jardin des Capulet. « _De nuit, le labyrinthe est magnifique »_ , se dit-elle. Mais avant de pouvoir sortir, elle tomba sur son cousin, qui était assis à la table de la salle à manger. Il était occupé à contempler le vide. Juliette était curieuse de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, seul, à une heure aussi tardive. De toute évidence, il lui aurait retourné la question. Mais la vérité était que Tybalt n'avait plus adressé la parole à Juliette depuis leur dernier échange. Cela peinait beaucoup la jeune fille mais elle n'avait aucune envie de reparler avec lui de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa chambre avec Roméo Montaigu. Elle sortit en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Le jeune Capulet fit de même, cependant il observait discrètement dans quelle direction elle se rendait. Partait-elle rejoindre Roméo Montaigu ? Il craignait que ce soit le cas. Mais la tenue de Juliette qui n'était autre que sa robe de chambre indiquait qu'elle ne comptait pas aller bien loin. Elle lui manquait beaucoup. Ils étaient si proches habituellement que devoir l'ignorer était pour lui une épreuve. Mais il refusait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il voulait à tout prix connaître la vérité. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Juliette protégeait cet espèce d'arrogant. Si seulement elle avouait... Tybalt aurait une bonne raison de refaire le portrait du Montaigu. Juliette paraissait souffrir en silence et cela le tuait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Elle restait muette et distante. Il la regarda s'engouffrer dans le labyrinthe, inquiet. Il faisait nuit noire et il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée que Juliette se retrouve seule dans ces conditions. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Il attendit quelques instants puis sortit pour entrer à son tour dans le labyrinthe, dans le but de retrouver sa cousine. Il allait lui parler, c'était décidé. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent leur complicité, et de cette manière peut-être, elle finirait par se confier à lui. C'était en tout cas ce qu'espérait Tybalt.

Juliette avançait lentement. Elle connaissait par cœur les allées de haies du labyrinthe pour y avoir passé des heures et des heures lorsqu'elle était enfant. Pourtant cette nuit, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées ? Elle entendit du bruit quelques allées plus loin. Des pas. Le froissement des feuilles. Quelqu'un était là.

C'était en effet cette nuit qu'avait choisi Roméo Montaigu pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il attendait avec Rosaline que Léonore attire Lady Capulet dans le labyrinthe. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls. Léonore était déjà dans le château. Rosaline se plaignait que sa sœur ne soit pas plus rapide. Cette dernière était collée contre Roméo. _« Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait...s'amuser un peu en attendant ? C'est l'endroit idéal... »_ murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Roméo lui fit signe de se taire. Il était bien trop concentré sur son plan pour accepter une quelconque distraction. D'un geste agacé, il repoussa les bras de la jeune fille qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. _« On ferait bien de se séparer. Pour monter la garde »_ fit Roméo froidement. Vexée, Rosaline fusilla des yeux le Montaigu et fit demi-tour pour aller surveiller une autre partie du labyrinthe.

Après avoir entendu ce bruit de pas si proche d'elle, Juliette s'était figée. Personne ne devait la voir ni l'entendre. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Tremblante, elle entreprit de faire le chemin inverse pour rentrer au château. Après quelques secondes à marcher le plus silencieusement possible, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme qui semblait être à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Juliette plaqua ses mains à sa bouche et retint un cri. Elle était très belle mais inspirait tout sauf de la sympathie.

\- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? risqua Juliette.

\- Ton pire cauchemar, chérie, répondit la jeune femme avec une grande assurance et un rictus moqueur. Je m'appelle Rosaline. Roméo ne m'avait pas menti. Tu es vraiment laide, rit-elle en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

Juliette frissonna en entendant le nom de son ennemi. Cette fille devait être une Montaigu. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vue au bal, l'autre soir. Elle se sentit rougir. Roméo avait parlé d'elle. Et il la trouvait laide... Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur. Cependant, elle garda la tête haute et parvint à répondre d'une manière assez neutre.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire chez les Capulet. Et je me fiche de ce que peut bien penser cet imbécile.

\- Tout le monde est au courant que tu rêves de lui la nuit, voyons. L'interdit, c'est excitant, n'est-ce pas ? Abandonne princesse, fit-elle avec mépris. Roméo est avec moi. Il se sert de toi pour humilier ta famille, j'espère que ça ne te fait pas trop de peine.

Juliette sentit la colère monter en elle. Bien sûr que non, elle ne rêvait pas de lui la nuit ! C'était arrivé une seule fois...

\- De la peine ? répondit Juliette. Roméo Montaigu n'est qu'un prétentieux, arrogant, imbu de sa personne et complètement...

Elle s'arrêta net et se tut en voyant arriver la personne concernée. Roméo la toisa puis lui sourit, d'un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.


	7. Imprévus

La jeune Capulet rougit en réalisant que Roméo l'avait entendue. Néanmoins elle fit en sorte de ne pas le montrer et lança froidement :

\- Qu'est-ce que deux Montaigu font dans le jardin des Capulet au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- Tu aimerais que je te dise que c'était pour venir te voir ? fit Roméo en souriant.

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua Juliette, agacée. Vous n'avez pas à être ici.

\- Je confirme, fit une voix glaciale derrière Juliette.

Cette dernière reconnut aussitôt son cousin, et malgré le fait qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, elle fut très heureuse qu'il soit là à ce moment précis et alla le rejoindre. Elle se sentait réellement en sécurité près de lui.

\- Bonsoir Tybalt, fit joyeusement Roméo. Ton nez s'est-il remit de mon poing ?

Le Capulet le toisa puis reprit :

\- Fichez-le camp immédiatement tous les deux.

Des pas se firent encore entendre au bout du labyrinthe. « Roméo ! Rosaline ! » entendait-on.

\- Combien êtes-vous ?! s'énerva Tybalt.

\- Une petite douzaine...répondit Roméo qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

Une autre jeune femme finit par arriver en disant à demi-voix : « Roméo, notre plan devra attendre un peu ».

\- Votre plan ? Quel plan ?! demanda Tybalt qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

\- A ton avis Capulet, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait tous les trois en pleine nuit dans votre labyrinthe ? intervint Rosaline avec suffisance.

\- Vous préparez un mauvais coup, sans aucun doute, grogna Tybalt.

\- Cesse de dramatiser mon vieux, lui sourit Roméo. Nous souhaitions juste prendre un peu de bon temps, dit-il en attirant Léonore et Rosaline contre lui. Et chez l'ennemi, c'est plus excitant.

Roméo embrassa sur les lèvres les deux jeunes femmes chacune leur tour, dans l'espoir que Tybalt croie à cette version. Puis il regarda Juliette. Cette dernière contemplait la scène avec dégoût.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse, finit-il par lui lancer. Mes lèvres te manquent ?

Tybalt fit un pas vers le Montaigu, il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge mais sa cousine le retint par le bras.

\- Juliette, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?! fit Tybalt qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mentit-elle.

Roméo lui sourit. Elle détestait ce sourire. Il avait un air supérieur, quelque chose d'à la fois insupportable et irrésistible. Elle le fusilla du regard. Qu'avait-il eu besoin de la mêler à ça ? « Qu'il retourne avec ses deux pimbêches... » pensait-elle.

\- Fichez le camp...répéta Tybalt.

\- Venez les filles, nous allons continuer ce que nous étions en train de faire un peu plus loin...

Roméo entraîna les deux Montaigu par la taille et sortit du labyrinthe, sans oublier d'adresser un sourire triomphant à la jeune Capulet. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Juliette se jeta dans les bras de son cousin.

\- J'ai eu si peur...j'étais sortie pour réfléchir et j'ai entendu du bruit... Oh si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé...

\- Tout va bien maintenant. Rentrons, dit Tybalt, tout à coup beaucoup plus calme.

De retour au château, les deux jeunes gens semblaient s'être réconciliés. Tybalt s'était maladroitement excusé et en vue des récents événements, Juliette trouva préférable de faire la paix avec son cousin. Après tout, il avait toujours été là pour elle. S'il était autant insistant à propos de l'histoire du bal, c'était simplement parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit dans la chambre de Juliette à parler de tout et de rien, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Roméo Montaigu semblait plus énervé que jamais.

\- Vous n'êtes que deux idiotes ! grogna-t-il à l'attention de Léonore et Rosaline.

Les deux sœurs le toisèrent.

\- Si nous sommes si idiotes, nous pouvons te laisser te débrouiller seul avec ton plan ridicule ! rétorqua Léonore. Nous avons pris des risques pour toi cette nuit !

\- Comme si tu t'en souciais... marmonna le Montaigu.

\- Tu sais quoi, Roméo ? Ma sœur a raison. On ferait mieux de te laisser tomber, intervint Rosaline. Ce petit jeu m'ennuie, et puis d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris ce que nous avions à y gagner Léonore et moi.

\- Personnellement, je fais cela uniquement par sadisme, répondit la dite Léonore avec un sourire atroce.

\- Et moi alors, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? répéta Rosaline.

\- On sait tous ce que tu veux, s'énerva Roméo. Je n'ai pas la tête à m'occuper de toi. Je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'intéresse pas, il serait temps que tu le comprennes !

Rosaline lui lança un regard noir. Sa sœur et elle s'accordèrent pour laisser le Montaigu seul avec ses problèmes. Mais Roméo n'en avait que faire. Ce soir ils n'étaient que trois, mais il avait réussi à réunir une horde de Montaigu prêts à tout pour détruire l'ennemi. Il n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que de nouveaux partenaires se joignent à lui. Rosaline et Léonore étaient pourtant de très bonnes alliées. Cruelles, égoïstes et sans morale certes, mais de toute évidence, les meilleures alliées possibles dans ce genre d'affaire. Mais si elles voulaient partir, qu'elles le fassent, il n'allait pas se mettre à genoux devant ces sorcières.

La colère était pour l'instant l'émotion qui dominait chez le jeune Montaigu, mais intérieurement, il savait très bien que cette colère ne servait qu'à cacher le profond dégoût de lui-même, du fait d'avoir échoué. La première partie du plan étant retardée, c'était tout le reste qui était remis en cause. Il allait encore falloir monter un nouveau plan, puis trouver des alliés en qui il aurait suffisamment confiance. Et cette fois-ci bien sur, il faudrait s'assurer qu'aucun imprévu ne vienne perturber ce plan. « Ça va encore prendre une éternité. » grogna Roméo intérieurement. Il voulait agir maintenant. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Le Comte Capulet souffrirait autant que sa mère a souffert, il se l'était juré.

* * *

Quand Juliette ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle s'aperçut que Tybalt s'était endormi auprès d'elle. Ils avaient parlé pendant si longtemps la veille que ça ne l'étonna pas réellement. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la scène qui s'était produite dans le labyrinthe. Que se serait-il passé si Tybalt n'était pas arrivé ? Les Montaigu s'en seraient-ils pris à elle ? Et que faisaient-ils chez les Capulet ? Juliette avait du mal à croire en la version que leur avait servi Roméo. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle souhaitait que ce ne soit pas la vraie version. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que cela aurait-il eu d'étonnant ? Roméo Montaigu était réputé pour ce genre de...pratiques. Et puis ces deux femmes étaient si belles... Beaucoup plus belles qu'elle, se disait Juliette. Chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à penser au Montaigu, elle déraillait. Bien sur que non, elle n'était pas jalouse de ces deux femmes, aussi divines puissent-elles être. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par un grognement. Tybalt venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bonjour, lui sourit doucement Juliette.

\- Bonjour, répondit le jeune Capulet encore endormi.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Ça peut aller... Dis-moi... Tu crois que ces imbéciles de Montaigu nous ont dit la vérité hier soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas...sûrement...répondit-elle sombrement. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Juliette. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Je crois qu'on devrait s'entourer de personnes de confiance et se préparer.

\- Se préparer à quoi ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit des Montaigu, je m'attends au pire, grogna Tybalt.


	8. Joyeux Anniversaire

Roméo Montaigu n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit : il l'avait passée à réfléchir à un nouveau plan pour enlever Lady Capulet, dès ce soir. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre son ami Mercutio.

On ne te voit plus ces temps-ci Roméo, lança ce dernier.

Toi et Benvolio m'avez laissé tomber, répliqua le Montaigu, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Ne me dis pas que tu as encore en tête cette folie de tuer le Comte ?

Ça n'a rien d'une folie, Mercutio. Capulet doit payer.

Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre au juste ?

Si tu acceptes de m'aider, je t'exposerai le plan.

Les deux Montaigu se dévisagèrent longuement. Mercutio finit par céder. Après tout, ils étaient amis depuis toujours, et lui non plus n'avait jamais porté les Capulet dans son cœur. Roméo lui expliqua fièrement son idée, qui était plus ou moins la même que la veille.

Tu oublies un détail Roméo, reprit Mercutio. Il nous sera absolument impossible d'approcher Lady Capulet ce soir.

Et pourquoi ça ?

Le Comte organise un grand bal pour fêter l'anniversaire de son épouse, elle sera à l'honneur, tous les regards seront braqués sur elle en permanence ! Et puis, il y a de fortes chances pour que la garde soit renforcée autour du château. Nous ne pourrons pas y accéder !

Les entrées principales seront surveillées, c'est vrai, mais je sais par où passer. Le balcon de la chambre de Juliette donne sur l'extérieur. Nous n'aurons qu'à escalader discrètement.

Tout semblait avoir été soigneusement réfléchi. Mercutio convainquit Benvolio de les rejoindre. Roméo se réjouit d'avoir à ses côtés ses deux meilleurs amis. Finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si lâches que ça.

* * *

Juliette tournait et retournait dans sa tête les dernières phrases que son cousin avait prononcées. « S'entourer de personnes de confiance », « se préparer »… Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle passa la journée blottie contre Tybalt, tant les évènements de la veille l'avaient choquée.

Tu es prête pour ce soir ? lança Tybalt en caressant tendrement la joue de sa cousine.

Je ne me sens pas vraiment prête à me retrouver en public à nouveau, répondit doucement Juliette.

Je serai avec toi. Je serai toujours avec toi.

Je sais.

Juliette savait bien que sa relation avec Tybalt pouvait paraitre très ambiguë vue de l'extérieur. Mais pour elle, il avait toujours été son cousin, et juste son cousin. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cousin éloigné et qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre goutte de sang en commun, cependant elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son frère, son meilleur ami. Rien de plus. De son côté, Tybalt espérait évidemment plus, mais il restait muet à propos de ses sentiments par respect pour Juliette, qui ne souhaitait pas se retrouver dans une situation aussi délicate. Tybalt replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Aucun Montaigu n'est convié ce soir. Tout ira bien.

Je sais, répéta-t-elle.

* * *

Le soir venu, les trois Montaigu s'étaient débrouillés pour se retrouver juste sous le balcon de la chambre de Juliette. « Il ne reste plus qu'à l'escalader » répéta Roméo pour la troisième fois déjà, ce qui laissait entendre à ses deux compagnons qu'il n'était plus si sûr de son plan.

\- Loin de moi l'idée d'enfoncer une porte ouverte, commença Mercutio, mais rappelle-moi ce que nous sommes censés faire une fois sur le balcon de Juliette ?

\- Si la porte-fenêtre est ouverte, on entre. Sinon… on avisera, répondit Roméo en levant les yeux vers le dit balcon.

Sans plus attendre, les trois amis escaladèrent le mur, en prenant soin de vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls. Ils se rendirent bien vite compte que le doute de Mercutio était fondé : la porte-fenêtre était bel et bien fermée. De plus, ils pouvaient distinguer une silhouette à travers les rideaux de voile.

\- Juliette est dans sa chambre ! pesta Benvolio. Comment va-t-on faire pour entrer ?!

Roméo réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Rien ne se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, une fois de plus.

\- Laissez-moi faire, finit-il par lancer froidement. Cachez-vous jusqu'à temps que la voie soit libre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? firent Mercutio et Benvolio d'une même voix.

Leur ami leur lança un regard déterminé et leur ordonna à nouveau d'aller se cacher. Ils obéirent sans broncher. Roméo prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la fenêtre de la chambre de Juliette, croisant les doigts pour que cette dernière soit seule.

* * *

Alors que Juliette était tranquillement en train de terminer de se préparer pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, plusieurs coups violents se firent entendre depuis la fenêtre de son balcon. La jeune femme sursauta et se dirigea prudemment vers la porte-fenêtre, afin de découvrir qui était l'auteur de ces nuisances sonores. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette de son ennemi juré. Roméo Montaigu se tenait là, sur son balcon. Apeurée, elle plaqua ses mains à sa bouche et commença à reculer.

« Juliette ! » entendait-elle à travers la vitre. « Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de te parler. »

La jeune Capulet ne perçut pas d'ironie dans sa voix, mais il était si bon menteur qu'elle resta méfiante. Elle alla cependant entrouvrir la porte-fenêtre et se confronta aux yeux du Montaigu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? commença Juliette, hautaine. Je pensais que Tybalt avait été parfaitement clair lorsqu'il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus voir un seul Montaigu dans ce château.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ton abruti de cousin me fait peur ? ricana Roméo.

Juliette entreprit de lui refermer la porte au nez lorsqu'il se rattrapa :

\- Attends, Juliette ! Excuse-moi. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

\- Non bien sûr, tu es venu parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de gâcher toutes les fêtes organisées par ma famille ! Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs de ne pas encore vous avoir vu, toi et ta bande. Combien êtes-vous ce soir, prêts à semer le trouble pour l'anniversaire de ma mère ? Cinq ? Dix ?

\- Tu te trompes. Il n'y a que moi, fit doucement le Montaigu qui excellait dans l'art de la manipulation. Je voudrais te présenter des excuses, Juliette.

Abasourdie, la jeune femme lui demanda de répéter pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris. Roméo Montaigu, ce crétin orgueilleux lui présentait des excuses, à elle, son ennemie depuis toujours ? Il répéta exactement la même phrase et paraissait très sérieux. Juliette ne savait si elle pouvait le croire mais décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Elle le laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa chambre et l'invita à poursuivre. Le Montaigu fit semblant de refermer la porte-fenêtre mais laissa un écart pour que ses amis puissent entrer par la suite. Il s'autorisa à s'asseoir sur le lit de Juliette. Cette dernière le rejoignit, impatiente de l'entendre lui présenter ses excuses. Le jeune homme revêtit son plus beau masque d'hypocrisie et reprit :

\- J'ai tellement de choses pour lesquelles m'excuser que je ne sais par où commencer. Je regrette le tort que je t'ai causé, en particulier ce fameux soir où je t'ai embrassé de force. Ainsi que cet autre soir dans le labyrinthe, où je me suis montré particulièrement arrogant envers toi et ton cousin. Tu ne méritais pas ça, je suis vraiment désolé, Juliette.

La jeune femme demeura muette devant ce repentir qui semblait si sincère. Elle continua cependant à le toiser avec méfiance.

\- Acceptes-tu de me pardonner ? continua Roméo en levant des yeux pleins d'espoir vers elle.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Juliette hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Dehors, Mercutio et Benvolio se retenaient de pouffer de rire. « Quel acteur ! » pensaient-ils « Et cette fille, ce qu'elle peut être naïve ! ». Tous deux étaient très fiers de la réussite de la première partie du plan de leur ami.


	9. A la recherche du menteur

Heureux de constater que la jeune Capulet était totalement tombée dans le panneau, Roméo Montaigu lui sourit à son tour. D'un sourire triomphant. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de remarquer la douceur des traits de son ennemie. Elle lui faisait confiance. Il faillit éprouver du remords à cause de son mensonge, mais se souvint de pourquoi il était là. Venger son père était sa priorité. Il ne se laisserait pas attendrir par le visage d'une gamine de dix-sept ans, aussi angélique soit-il.

\- Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais également présenter des excuses à Tybalt, reprit le Montaigu.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je doute qu'il soit disposé à te parler… répondit Juliette.

\- Essayons tout de même… S'il te plait. Conduis-moi à lui, insista-t-il.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Juliette accepta et invita Roméo à la suivre, hors de la chambre. A peine furent-ils sortis que les deux Montaigu restés dehors comprirent qu'il s'agissait là du signal pour pénétrer à leur tour les murs du château Capulet.

* * *

Juliette marchait aux côtés de Roméo dans le long couloir qui menait jusqu'à la chambre de Tybalt. Curieusement, elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Les excuses du Montaigu l'avaient convaincue.

\- Je te préviens, il ne va pas être enchanté de te voir… répéta la jeune Capulet.

\- Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, je repartirai immédiatement après l'avoir vu.

Juliette s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois sombre.

\- Attends-moi ici. Je vais le prévenir que tu es là…dans une démarche de paix.

Puis la jeune femme disparut derrière la lourde porte. Roméo ne perdit pas une seconde, il se précipita pour aller rejoindre ses amis et mettre à exécution la deuxième partie de leur plan : enlever Lady Capulet.

A peine le nom de « Roméo Montaigu » était parvenu aux oreilles de Tybalt que ce dernier entra dans une colère noire. Il écarta sa cousine du passage et ouvrit la porte à la volée, prêt à donner au Montaigu une bonne correction pour avoir osé revenir au château.

\- Tybalt ! Calme-toi, il veut juste s'ex…

Juliette s'interrompit en constatant que Roméo était parti. Il l'avait dupée. Il s'était servi d'elle pour entrer.

\- Félicitations Juliette, fit Tybalt, l'air plus énervé que jamais. Ce que tu peux être naïve.

\- Je t'assure qu'il semblait sincère !

\- Sincère ?! On parle de Roméo Montaigu, enfin ! Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde qu'il était… sincère ?!

\- Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, j'ai fait une erreur et j'en suis désolée, mais l'important pour le moment est de le retrouver pour l'empêcher de nuire.

\- Il n'est certainement pas venu sans raison… grogna Tybalt.

\- Le mieux, c'est qu'on se sépare, on le retrouvera plus vite, fit Juliette en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Tybalt la retint avec force par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule, tu m'entends ? Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Tu es trop vulnérable. Trop facile à manipuler.

La jeune femme fut blessée par les propos de son cousin. Elle ne répondit pas et se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la salle du bal.

* * *

Les trois Montaigu étaient cachés dans un coin de la salle du bal, à observer les moindres faits et gestes de Lady Capulet. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Roméo savait bien que Juliette ne mettrait pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il lui avait menti, et Tybalt serait furieux.

\- Tybalt en vue ! chuchota Mercutio. Il a compris, ça y est, il nous cherche ! Et Juliette est avec lui ! Elle a du tout lui raconter !

\- La ferme, tu vas nous faire repérer, répondit froidement Roméo.

Comme si le destin souhaitait donner un coup de main au Montaigu, Roméo aperçut Lady Capulet se diriger vers les toilettes, seule. Elle semblait avoir déjà beaucoup trop bu ce soir. Il comprit que c'était le moment où jamais, sa seule chance de réussir son plan. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Juliette et son cousin, il se mit à suivre Lady Capulet jusque dans les toilettes des dames.

* * *

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, les deux acolytes Montaigu se retrouvèrent au sol, avec au-dessus d'eux un Tybalt hors de lui.

\- Combien êtes-vous ? lança-t-il froidement.

\- Content de te revoir, Tybalt ! rigola Mercutio. Toi aussi, Juliette !

En réponse, le Capulet lui asséna un violent coup de poing en plein visage.

\- Où est Roméo ?! intervint Juliette, furieuse.

\- Comme c'est mignon, il te manque déjà ? se moqua Benvolio. Il faut dire qu'il y a entre vous quelque chose que le commun des mortels ne peut comprendre !

Avant que Tybalt ne règle son compte à Benvolio également, le Comte Capulet vint mettre fin à la scène.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici, Tybalt ? fit le Comte.

\- Des Montaigu se sont introduits dans le château, mon oncle.

\- Des Montaigu ? Combien sont-ils ?

\- Ils sont trois, père. Répondit Juliette.

\- Juliette, que fais-tu ici, ne me dis pas que tu es mêlée à tout ça ?

\- Oh si, Monsieur Capulet, c'est votre charmante fille qui nous a laissé entrer. Sourit Mercutio.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot, rétorqua le Comte. S'ils sont trois, où est le troisième ?

\- Roméo Montaigu est quelque part dans le château, fit Tybalt, de plus en plus énervé.

\- Encore lui ?! répondit le Comte.

\- Je pars à sa recherche, lança Juliette, déterminée.

\- Non, tu ne bouges pas. Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir. Répondit méchamment Tybalt sans même la regarder.

Juliette toisa son cousin. Elle savait bien que c'était en grande partie sa faute si les Montaigu avaient pu pénétrer dans le château et elle regrettait sa naïveté. Mais la réaction excessive de Tybalt l'irritait au plus haut point. La jeune femme n'obéit pas et partit chercher Roméo. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec ce dernier. Elle fonça vers lui, plus en colère que jamais. Le Montaigu dut la retenir en agrippant fermement les bras de son ennemie.

\- Je te déteste, cracha-t-elle.

\- C'est réciproque, chérie.

Ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard.

\- Partez tous les trois et ne revenez jamais, continua Juliette.

\- Oui nous allons partir. Il desserra la pression de ses mains autour des bras de la jeune Capulet. Mais tu me reverras très vite, princesse.

Il la lâcha complètement et s'en alla retrouver ses amis.


	10. Disparition

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Que me voulez-vous ?! » hurlait Lady Capulet depuis les cachots du château des Montaigu. Roméo avait profité du bal d'anniversaire de cette dernière pour organiser son enlèvement. Tout s'était déroulé à merveille. Lady Capulet ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait.

* * *

Chez les Capulet, la fête avait pris fin à l'instant où l'absence de l'invitée d'honneur avait été remarquée. Les gardes avaient passé le reste de la nuit à chercher Lady Capulet, en vain.

\- C'est forcément un coup des Montaigu ! Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité ! s'exclama Tybalt à l'intention de son oncle.

\- Tybalt, tu es aveuglé par la haine. Nos deux familles ne sont plus en guerre depuis des années maintenant.

\- Sauf votre respect, cela fait un moment que les Montaigu tentent de semer le trouble par ici. Si c'est la guerre qu'ils veulent, ils l'auront.

\- Voyons mon neveu, ce ne sont pas les valeurs que je t'ai inculqué. Personne ne fera la guerre. Je m'occupe de retrouver mon épouse. Toi, occupe-toi de Juliette. Elle me semble particulièrement instable ces temps-ci, elle a besoin de toi.

\- Instable ? Inconsciente, plutôt ! grogna Tybalt.

\- Je te fais confiance. Occupe-toi d'elle.

* * *

Juliette finit par s'écrouler sur son lit après avoir refermé correctement la porte vitrée de son balcon. Elle savait bien que l'entrée des Montaigu dans le château et la disparition de sa mère étaient tout sauf des coïncidences. Sa mère avait été enlevée par sa faute et elle s'en voulait terriblement. La jeune femme se maudissait de s'être laissée bernée encore une fois par ce Roméo. S'il s'en était pris à sa mère, il allait le payer très cher. Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, on toqua à sa porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sans lui demander son avis, laissant apparaître la silhouette de son cousin.

\- Je ne veux pas te parler, Tybalt, grogna Juliette quand elle le reconnut.

Il entra tout de même et referma la porte derrière lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Je viens pour m'excuser, fit le Capulet. J'ai été particulièrement insultant.

\- En effet.

\- Je te demande pardon, Juliette. C'est juste que… ces Montaigu me rendent dingue. Et ils s'en sont pris à ta mère, alors je…

\- Je sais qu'ils s'en sont pris à ma mère ! cria Juliette en se relevant dans son lit. Je sais aussi que c'est entièrement ma faute s'ils ont réussi à s'introduire dans le château !

\- Calme-toi. Nous allons la retrouver.

Juliette tira le drap et sortit de son lit en furie.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, déclara-t-elle.

\- Où ça ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

\- Je me fiche de l'heure, je vais aller voir Roméo et je vais le forcer à me rendre ma mère.

\- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser aller chez les Montaigu seule ?

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Tybalt. Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner.

\- Hors de question.

\- Parfait. Alors à plus tard, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Juliette ! la rattrapa son cousin. Habille-toi au moins. Je t'attends dans le couloir.

Tybalt sortit de la pièce. Elle admit qu'effectivement elle serait peu convaincante en robe de chambre et se changea rapidement. Il était hors de question que son cousin l'accompagne, il allait tout gâcher. Elle usa du même stratagème que ses ennemis pour sortir en douce de sa chambre en passant par le balcon. Tybalt allait être furieux, mais peu importe. C'était son erreur, c'était à elle de la réparer.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?! » continuait d'hurler Lady Capulet depuis les cachots.

\- Roméo, tu ne voudrais pas dire à ton invitée de la fermer ? grogna Benvolio. Elle me casse les oreilles.

\- Elle finira bien par ne plus avoir de voix, répondit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir jusque-là ! répondit son ami en mimant un mal de crâne.

Des cris leurs provinrent depuis l'entrée du château.

« J'exige de parler à Roméo Montaigu ! »

Roméo reconnut la voix de Juliette et sourit, amusé.

\- Telle mère, telle fille ! râla Benvolio en se bouchant les oreilles.

Roméo ria à la blague de son ami et se décida à rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Il écarta les gardes pour se retrouver seul face à la jeune Capulet. Elle avait l'air folle de rage.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir, railla-t-il.

\- J'aurai préféré ! répondit Juliette en le poussant du doigt. Où est ma mère ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Doucement, chérie, on se calme. Ta mère va bien.

Il marqua un temps de pause puis rajouta « Pour l'instant ». Juliette le fusilla du regard.

\- Où est-elle ?! Et arrête de m'appeler « chérie », s'énerva-t-elle.

Roméo entendit plusieurs Montaigu arriver, qui avaient certainement été alertés par les cris de Juliette.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, fit-il très sérieusement.

\- Pas sans ma mère.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Rentre chez toi. Tout de suite.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et cinq Montaigu vinrent se poster juste derrière Roméo.

\- Toi et tes amis ne m'impressionnez pas, répliqua Juliette en les voyant arriver.

Les Montaigu rirent et l'un deux se déplaça derrière elle. Il la saisit violemment par la taille et plongea son visage dans son cou. La jeune femme, paniquée, essaya de se dégager.

\- Chut, ma jolie. Tu vas voir si on ne t'impressionne pas.

Roméo attrapa le Montaigu en question par le col et le jeta violemment à terre.

\- T'es malade ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! répondit le Montaigu encore au sol.

\- Dégage, répondit Roméo sans le regarder. Et toi va-t'en, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Juliette.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux. Ceux de la jeune femme étaient remplis de larmes mais elle luttait pour ne pas les faire couler. Ceux de Roméo quant à eux, étaient plus noirs que jamais. Il se sentait énervé et… terrifié. Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il répéta, sans méchanceté cette fois, et presque suppliant :

\- Va-t'en, Juliette.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois puis hocha doucement la tête avant de s'enfuir en courant. Roméo poussa un soupir de soulagement et affronta les regards de ses amis Montaigu qui le toisaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu t'en es pris à l'un des nôtres, répondit l'un des Montaigu.

\- Oui, confirma Roméo. Et je recommencerai si je vois qui que ce soit la toucher.

\- Pourquoi ?! fit le Montaigu à terre en se relevant. Je croyais que nous devions nous venger des Capulet ! C'était ça le plan ! TON plan, Roméo !

\- Pas elle, répondit Roméo en secouant la tête.

Ses amis le regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, ajouta Roméo pour justifier ses propos qui, il le savait, n'avaient aucun sens. Ce n'est pas d'elle que nous devons nous venger. Concentrons-nous sur le comte Capulet.

\- Quoi de mieux pour faire souffrir le comte que de s'en prendre à sa fille adorée ? rétorqua l'un des Montaigu.

Roméo le dévisagea et répéta, menaçant :

\- Pas elle.

Il rentra à l'intérieur du château en bousculant les Montaigu sur son passage, sachant très bien que cette réaction allait lui causer des ennuis.

* * *

Juliette courut aussi vite que possible. Elle croisa Tybalt pendant sa course qui était en chemin pour venir la chercher. Elle s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras.

\- Tu avais raison, je n'aurai pas dû y aller seule, pleura-t-elle. C'est eux qui l'ont, Roméo me l'a dit. Ils ont ma mère, nous devons faire quelque chose !

\- Calme-toi, Juliette, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? C'est Roméo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?!

\- Non, non… il ne m'a rien fait, au contraire… Tybalt, nous devons sauver ma mère. Ce sont des monstres ! J'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire…

Il acquiesça et la serra dans ses bras avant de la ramener au château des Capulet.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Juliette essuya ses larmes et repensa à la scène absurde à laquelle elle avait assisté. Roméo l'avait sauvée. Ca la tuait de l'admettre mais c'était pourtant vrai, il s'était interposé pour que le Montaigu ne lui fasse aucun mal. Elle sentait encore le visage de cet homme dans son cou et cela lui donnait la nausée. Elle se demandait pourquoi Roméo n'avait pas laissé son ami s'en prendre à elle et pourquoi il avait eu l'air tellement soulagé lorsqu'elle avait accepté de partir. Peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais au fond… Elle se maudit intérieurement pour cette pensée et se rappela qu'il avait enlevé sa mère et qu'elle devait la retrouver, par tous les moyens. Si Roméo ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse de mal, Juliette était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un avantage considérable et comptait bien s'en servir. « Peu importe les raisons tordues qui le poussent à agir de la sorte » pensa Juliette. « Ma sécurité est apparemment son point faible, alors je n'ai plus qu'à l'exploiter ».


	11. Ne reviens plus

Roméo remonta dans sa chambre et cogna contre le mur, encore énervé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'en prendre à l'un des siens ?! Il aurait très bien pu laisser Juliette se débrouiller avec cet idiot. Mais la vérité et il le savait, c'était qu'il devenait dingue dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de Juliette. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi mais il la voulait. Pour lui et pour lui seul. Roméo se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour la fermer quand il remarqua au loin une silhouette féminine. C'était elle, il en était sûr. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée chez les Capulet ? Est-ce qu'elle revenait pour le voir ? Ou pour libérer sa mère, ce qui était l'option la plus plausible. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse approcher le château des Montaigu encore une fois, c'était bien trop risqué. Il redescendit les marches qu'il avait montées quelques minutes plus tôt et repassa devant la bande de Montaigu qui était toujours devant la porte d'entrée du château. Roméo les ignora superbement et partit presque en courant en direction du parc, où il avait cru apercevoir Juliette.

Il la surprit assise en train d'inspecter un morceau de parchemin. Il arriva derrière elle et lui vola le parchemin des mains. Indignée, elle se leva et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour s'en prendre au voleur mais la referma immédiatement lorsqu'elle comprit à qui elle avait affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit Roméo en observant le parchemin. Et pourquoi tu es encore là ? Seule ? On t'a déjà dit que tu étais complètement inconsciente ?

\- Rend-le moi ! Et je ne suis pas seule.

Roméo regarda tout autour de lui, dubitatif.

\- Je ne vois personne, reprit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois personne qu'il n'y a personne. Si tu n'es pas venu pour me dire que tu libères ma mère, je ne veux pas te parler. Et rend-moi ça ! s'énerva la jeune fille en essayant de récupérer le parchemin des mains de son ennemi.

\- Dis-moi ce que c'est et je te le rends.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Il observa plus en détails le parchemin. Il s'agissait d'un plan, qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'était le château des Montaigu. Toutes les entrées et sorties y était indiquées ainsi que les endroits stratégiques surveillés par les gardes.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? fit Roméo en écarquillant les yeux devant la précision du plan. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec ?

\- Ne te fatigue pas à me poser des questions, je ne compte pas te répondre, rétorqua Juliette en parvenant enfin à lui arracher le parchemin.

Roméo saisit le poignet Juliette et s'empara à nouveau du parchemin.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le laisser ? rigola-t-il.

Elle tenta de desserrer la main du Montaigu autour de son poignet.

\- Tu… me fais mal ! grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi fragile, répondit-il en la lâchant.

\- Et toi tu n'as qu'à pas me toucher.

Ils se fixèrent avec haine pendant de longues minutes. Roméo fut le premier à baisser les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? finit par demander Juliette.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Tu m'as protégée.

\- N'importe quoi, sourit-il, mauvais.

\- Ton ami allait s'en prendre à moi et tu l'en as empêché, insista Juliette. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un idiot et qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires.

\- Tu mens. Tu as eu peur, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Juliette ?! s'énerva-t-il. Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse faire ?!

\- Non. Je te remercie de m'avoir… protégée.

\- Arrête de dire ça, râla-t-il.

Juliette s'approcha du jeune homme et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il la dévorait du regard sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, Roméo. Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, lança-t-elle d'une traite. Et ça me hante, je te hais et pourtant je ne fais que penser à toi. Et ça me tue de l'admettre parce que je te hais, tu entends ? Je te hais plus que tout !

Le cœur du Montaigu s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui avouait ses sentiments. Elle avait l'air tellement perdue et… euphorique.

\- Roméo…reprit-elle, à bout de souffle. J'ai besoin de savoir… qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Le jeune homme était complétement perdu au fond des yeux de la Capulet, il avait à peine entendu sa question. Ce qu'il ressentait ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui demander une chose pareille ? Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Même un aveugle aurait pu le voir. Pourtant, c'était de loin le pire des moments pour lui donner raison. Il approcha son visage de celui de Juliette et lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens pour toi ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans quitter son regard.

\- De la pitié.

Il se recula en lui souriant.

\- Je te hais, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, Juliette.

Il lui sourit à nouveau, tristement cette fois, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimerait que ça en soit autrement. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Il vit les yeux de Juliette se remplir de larmes et se maudit intérieurement de la rendre triste.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu reviennes au château, reprit Roméo.

\- Je reviendrai jusqu'à ce que tu me rendes ma mère.

\- Ce n'est pas après elle que j'en ai. Je te promets de ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- Alors libère-la ! cria Juliette. Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, c'est quelqu'un d'extravagant c'est vrai, mais c'est ma mère et je l'aime ! Même toi tu peux comprendre ça, tu as bien une mère, non ?!

A l'évocation de sa mère, le Montaigu se crispa.

\- Oui, j'ai une mère. C'est pour elle que je fais ça.

Juliette le regarda sans comprendre.

\- C'est pour ta mère que tu as enlevé la mienne ?

\- Laisse-tomber, Juliette. Je veux que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes plus au château.

\- Je reviendrai.

\- Ils te tueront.

\- Tu me protégeras !

\- Non, répondit-il froidement. Arrête de penser que nous sommes amis ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne te dois rien. Ne reviens plus.

Le cœur de la jeune Capulet se serra et les larmes qu'elle retenait roulèrent lentement le long de ses joues. Roméo était sur le point de partir quand il l'entendit sangloter. Il se retourna sans réfléchir, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces.

\- Arrête de pleurer, je t'en supplie, fit-il en collant son front contre le sien. Ce que je ressens pour toi, ça me consume et je refuse d'y penser. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y penser. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te protéger si tu reviens au château et je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je te promets que ta mère ira bien. Alors pars, et je t'en prie, ne reviens plus.


End file.
